


You Have (1) Notification

by arzenpai, hosarin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minor pairings - Freeform, sns au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosarin/pseuds/hosarin
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri wouldn't call himself an internet sensation, no matter how many people followed them for their skating videos and Phichit's prank vines. Despite the number of people who would recognize him and ask for a selfie on the street, his life is plain.
On the other hand, Viktor Nikiforov is an internet sensation, but he needs inspiration.
He finds it when Mila shows him a video from the channel Shall We Skate.





	

“Come on, Seung! Just one picture!”

 

Seung-gil’s scowl deepened and he sped up on the ice, turning away from the Thai skater and trying to give him a signal that the conversation was over. “Go away, Chulanont.”

 

Phichit wasn’t deterred, however, and just skated after him, his movements practiced and fluid. “Oh, don’t be like that. Your number one fan is awaiting his daily picture of your lovely smile!” he teased, grin never faltering despite Seung-gil’s darkening look.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh at his best friend’s antics. It was another day at the Detroit Skating Club, alright. “Phichit-kun, the camera’s ready,” he called, straightening him and turning to face the other two skaters. Seung-gil sped away to the outside of the rink, and Phichit skated closer. “You ready? Recording in 3, 2, 1-- start.”

 

Phichit spun into camera range and Yuuri waved from where he was standing by the side. “Good morning, friends and fans alike! This is Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki, back for another episode of Shall We Skate!” He sung the last part, and struck a pose that made Yuuri laugh softly to himself.

 

The young Thai skater gestured grandly at Yuuri. “Today we’re here to fulfill a fan’s wish to see Yuuri’s new program for the season! But just a small peek, okay?” He winked. “Wouldn’t want the competition to steal his ideas, right?” He skated out of the screen. “Well, then, mu~sic, start!”

 

Yuuri took his position in the middle of the rink, his gaze soft and vulnerable. When a low violin sounded, he reached for the light, lightly caressed his face before spinning on the spot with his arms across his chest. Then he reached out his arms as he glided away from his first position. His program consisted of movements that looked like a nonverbal plea to the audience. The first jump was a quadruple Lutz, and Yuuri landed it perfectly. After a few more sweeping gestures, Yuuri spun himself, his leg raised.

 

Phichit’s voice carried over from the side of the rink. “The music is called _Stay Close to Me_ by Aria. This program shows us the vulnerable side of Yuuri Katsuki that we all know and love. He decided to opt for something more raw, more lonely, to show the audience that ice skating isn’t all about fame and fortune, not even for us.” His tone was soft and fond, and it was obvious that he, too, saw the beauty in the routine that Yuuri was performing.

 

Yuuri launched himself into a flying sit spin, and then reached for the light again, keeping the same distraught expression on his face. It was different than the usual distressed face he carried, especially when Phichit pranked him in his vines-- this one was more deep-set, more heartfelt. It’s as if he were longing for someone.

 

It was a performance one could not simply look away from.

 

While Yuuri was halfway through the program marked by an intricate step sequence, Phichit turned the camera to his face, grinning all the while. The music kept on playing in the background.

 

“That’s all you’ll be seeing today folks! I know it’s hard to take your eyes off Yuuri here but if you really want to see the rest of the program, please make sure to support him in the flesh! His competition is in a month or so, and we’ll be posting details about it. Yuuri would love it if you dropped by to come watch. Phichit, out!” He gave a peace sign and shut the camera.

 

He turned to Yuuri, watching the young man skate the end of the program. There was a pensive look on his face, but then it was replaced by a large smile as Yuuri glided into the last pose of the program. In an instant Phichit was slamming into him, slinging an arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair. “Yuuuuuri! That was amazing, like always! Come on, time for a selfie!” He drew Yuuri, who laughed at his antics, closer, and grinned brightly for the camera.

 

Yuuri smiled gently, and Phichit snapped a couple of photos before choosing one to put a filter on. “Yuuri, Yuuri, look, your flushed face looks great. You look newly--- mmph!” Yuuri slapped his gloved hands unto his mouth, flushing even more.

 

“Phichit-kun, no, shut up!”

 

Phichit laughed and pried Yuuri’s hand off his mouth. “Kidding, kidding.”

 

They both skated to the edge of the rink, and Phichit handed Yuuri’s water bottle to him. Yuuri booted up his laptop and plugged in the camera. “I’m thinking of changing my triple flip into a quad salchow,” he murmured, flicking his eyes to Phichit. “What do you think?”

 

Phichit looked surprised. “Why not, Yuuri! That would be great for your program.”

 

Yuuri squirmed a little where he stood. “Um, so, Phichit-kun. Can you… Can you teach me how to land it? I’ve landed it like, 30% of the time.” He gave Phichit a shy smile that made him want to squeeze his cheeks.

 

So he did. He slapped his hands over Yuuri’s cheeks and pulled at them, ignoring his flails and yelps. “Of course, Yuuri! In fact, let’s start now.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Wait, wait, let me take a breath, Phichit-kun!” However, he laughed. Phichit was too energetic sometimes, and Yuuri often wondered where the dark-skinned male got it.

 

After a few minutes, Phichit led him to the middle of the rink. It was nearly 10 in the morning then, so the other members of the skating club, mostly juniors, were beginning to trickle in. Seung-gil was still on the other side of the rink, practicing on his own.

 

“Try to clear your mind, okay, Yuuri?” Phichit tapped his lips with his finger in thought. “You tend to flub your jumps when something’s on your mind, so just...feel the music, like you always do!” Yuuri had a feeling Celestino would have told him something more technical had he been here, but their Italian coach had some matters to attend to.

 

Despite what Phichit had just told him, he nodded and mulled over his movements. He more or less ignored Phichit’s call of ‘Yuuri, keep your mind clear!’ and sped up, tensing his leg muscles and gearing himself up for the jump that would then turn into a spin-- one, two, three rotations, just one more...and the landing, he probably would mess up…

 

He crashed into the ice, rolling once or twice before skidding to a stop.

 

“Yuuri!” came Phichit’s worried shout.

 

“Ugh…” He pushed himself off the ice, his eyebrows knitting. “Almost had it there.” Phichit skated over and helped him up, patting him all over to check if he was hurt anywhere. Yuuri smiled in thanks but waved away his concerns.

 

“It’ll probs be best if you kept practicing the triple salchow instead, Yuuri,” Phichit suggested. “You can nail it perfectly, right? It’s no quad, but…”

 

Yuuri’s face twisted slightly, more or less due to disappointment and frustration, but he nodded. It wasn’t worth it to put a unlandable quad on his list if he was just going to fail it.

 

Before he could dwell on it more, they heard familiar voices call out from the entrance of the rink.

 

“Yuuri, Phichit, Seung-gil!” Guang-hong waved at them with one hand, a large lunchbox in the other. Leo was standing beside him, giving them a nod.

 

Phichit brightened when he spotted the duo and rushed off the ice. “Guang-hong, Leo! Perfect timing! Yuuri and I are done with practice, didja bring us food?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh-- that was basically Phichit saying that he should stop practicing. ‘ _What a mother hen, really_.’

 

Yuuri then skated off the ice to join the group and check out what Guang-hong and Leo had brought for them today. The duo greeted Yuuri with a smile when he finally joined them, filling the space between Seung-gil and Phichit.

  
“Yuuri! Your program is looking really good.” Leo commented. Guang-hong chimed in, “Yeah, Yuuri, you looked so cool while you were skating out there!”

 

Yuuri was sheepish whenever he received praise but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate them.

“Thanks, Leo, thank you, Guang-hong,” Yuuri replied to them with a gentle smile.

 

Greetings now aside, everybody’s eyes are now on Guang-hong’s lunchbox. It was a square container, semi-transparent showing a silhouette of the food inside but not enough for the three skaters to guess what could have been prepared for the day.

 

Phichit’s eyes were especially captivated by the mystery beneath the pink lid, since he had only a piece of toast for breakfast that day.

 

“Leo and I made fried chicken with mexican spices in the breading!” Guang-hong said proudly before handing the large lunch box to Leo for extra support by the base. Then Guang-hong proceeds to handle opening the lid since there was no table for them to put the lunchbox, the bench was no place for food according to them.  

 

Pop goes one of the lids of the corner. Then the other corner.  

 

A spicy tangy smell was slowly unleashed from the container, tantalizing the skaters.

 

“Oh darn it’s so hard getting this lid off without getting crumbs off the floor. I don’t want Ciao Ciao to take the blame for me from those awful security people again. But we felt like having something extra crunchy so breadcrumbs seemed really good to try along with --”

 

The skaters weren’t able to register Guang-hong’s words as they were distracted by the tease of aroma coming from the half open lid. Leo looked amused by the skater’s attempt to not drool over their latest recipe.

 

Phichit looked like he was about to eat his hands if the chicken wasn’t ready soon. Seung- gil was squeezing his hands while biting his inner cheek, trying to hide the true level of his desire for the chicken. Yuuri’s stare seemed aimlessly at the duo’s direction, like watching paint dry, a coping mechanism for waiting for food he developed since he was young.

 

After one last gentle tug, the lid finally came off.

 

“Dig in everyone!”

 

Thus marks the end of agony for the famished skaters.

 

Once they all had a piece of chicken at hand, Yuuri immediately rushed to his locker to grab his laptop, eager to edit their newest recording.

 

“Phichit, can you hand me your phone?”

 

“You’re gonna start editing already?! Awww, man, I didn’t bring my chord today! I’ll just air drop it to you, ok?”

 

Yuuri nodded as he took a seat at the bench closest to the group, laptop now open to his disposal.

 

While Phichit’s video was still sending, a facebook message notification popped up from none other than the channel’s main music supplier, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

_Phichit my maaan, where’s my daily staple of korean eye candy?_

 

_sorry jj!! seung was more slippery than usual today :(((( i think he’s starting to build a defense mechanism against pictures altogether :\\\_

 

_D’aaaww shame for such a cutie to be so camera shy_

 

Phichit still can’t believe how obsessed JJ is with Seung-gil given that they’ve never conversed before, even in chat. JJ wants to know a bit about Seung-gil to know what kind of direction to take with their interactions.

 

The only reason JJ even knew about Seung-gil was thanks to one of Phichit’s selfies posted with Seung-gil accidentally photobombing. Phichit didn’t think Seung-gil’s face was that noticeable in the picture until JJ started pestering him who that “mysterious skater” was and if Phichit knew that person.

 

Well that time was pretty crucial for JJ to get over Yuuri Katsuki- yes King JJ had a crush on naive little Katsuki once upon a time. It was the reason why JJ even got in contact with the Skater duo, hoping the less talkative of them would somehow open up to JJ as they bond through picking sound effects for the videos. Later on he realized his flirting was useless for such a dense dude, made it less fun too. His efforts with Yuuri weren’t all fruitless, JJ’s friends with the two now but admittedly closer to Phichit.

 

Phichit learned how persistent JJ can get and damn gotta admire the man for not giving up, and even trying harder when it gets more challenging. That’s why he’s trying to help JJ and Seung at the very least. But setting up a long distance relationship between an anti-social media user and a Canadian-based musician who can only get through people through social media is proving to be a challenge to Phichit. His reputation as the unpreceded matchmaker is at stake.

 

Phichit almost forgot to reply to JJ’s most recent message.

_  
_ _what’s he doing now at least?_

 

Phichit kept his head low to seem like he’s still facing his phone but he shifted his gaze to get a view on what everyone in the group was doing. Yuuri’s focused on his laptop and doing his magic for their next video. Leo and Guang-hong are asking Seung-gil for an opinion. Phichit couldn’t hear what they were saying exactly but Seung-gil doesn’t seem to have any further comment on the new recipe. Out of the three skaters, Seung-gil’s usually the one who knows how to give constructive criticism on food.

 

_ahh seung looks pretty happy actually with the new recipe guang hong and leo made! imma snap it to you rn_

 

Phichit  doodled a bunch of sparkles and blush on Seung-gil in the snap before sending it to JJ.

 

The sound of JJ’s reply came, followed by a stare from Seung-gil.

 

Oh right, he forgot to mute it. Busted.

 

Chaos ensued.

 

Meanwhile Yuuri was in the middle of editing the video they had just taken, when he received the notification that popped up on his desktop. _@v-nikiforov has posted a new photo_. He almost choked at the jolt he did, but he scrambled to log into instagram.

 

The antics between Phichit and Seung-gil ceased as they became aware of Yuuri’s strange reaction.

 

“Yuuri, what’s the matter?”

 

“‘E posht’d shmshing!”

 

Phichit nodded in understanding. “What did he post?” Guang-hong and Leo looked confused.

 

Yuuri, with his mouth still full of the fried chicken, turned the phone in his hand to show his friends the picture that his favorite blogger had just posted.

 

“‘Ow dosh ‘e rook sho good?” he gushed in a mixture of frustration and awe. He groaned and rubbed at his head, sincerely stressed by how attractive the silver-haired male was.

 

Phichit laughed. “Don’t ask me how a god gets their blessings, Yuuri, I wouldn’t know.”

 

Guang-hong only shook his head. “I don’t even wanna ask how you understood that, Phichit.”

 

Phichit winked at him. “I speak many languages, Yuuri Katsuki is one of them.”

 

Guang-hong looked awed. Leo snorted. “I know for a fact that you don’t even understand Japanese. _Sugoi_ and _kimochii_ don’t count,” he added, turning Guang-hong’s look of admiration into betrayal.

 

Phichit looked like he was about to retort at Leo’s comeback until the club’s Italian coach arrived.

 

* * *

 

“Man, I’m beat!” Phichit exclaimed, stretching his shoulders. “And to think I still have to go to class. You’re so lucky, Yuuri, you don’t have to worry about stupid stuff like calc and accounting!”

 

It was past noon when they finished eating, and Guang-hong and Leo eventually packed up and left after telling them to stay tuned for more recipes. Phichit let them leave after their usual group selfie.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh sheepishly at Phichit. “Well, I’m glad I’ve graduated, too.” They both made their way out of the rink, bangs in hand.

 

The train of thought made him frown, though, and his gaze turned distant as Phichit began to recount his recent plights with university. ‘ _That’s right. I’ve already graduated, but I’m still not sure where to take my life.’_

 

He had taken a business course for the sake of possibly managing Yu-topia in the future, but...even that wasn’t certain. His sister Mari seemed like she was doing well with the business, alongside their parents, and Yuuri could imagine her owning the place when the time came, instead of him. He had helped out, back when he was still in Japan, but he was more of a side worker.

 

After graduating last spring, Yuuri had opted to look for a part-time job related to his degree as he considered his opportunities being in “The Land of The Free”. He never got a callback after his interviews however. It seemed like his degree wasn’t as useful as he thought, not in this economy.

 

So now he was stuck with the cliche coffee shop part-time job downtown where his only co-worker is a stoic baker with a name he was still having a hard time pronouncing.

 

Ah. Speaking of which, he should probably head to the shop soon.

 

And perfect timing, too. Because they had arrived at the intersection to Phichit’s (and previously Yuuri’s) university, the traffic light went red. And the bus station he needed to go to work was just a street across the intersection. If Yuuri thought of it later, it would’ve been a hassle going to work from said university.

 

“Phichit, could you drop me off to that  bus station before you reach school?”

 

Phichit hunched his back and squinted his eyes, impersonating an old man. In a deep, fatherly tone he said “Sure thing son! And remember, don’t talk to strangers, look at the signs and-”

 

Yuuri couldn’t take Phichit seriously with his attempt to sound like a dad, it sounded so silly. He let out a chuckle before he said “Phichit I’m four years older than you”

 

“But you’re so adorable~ you’re like the son I wish I had. Just let me have this moment.” Phichit cooed.

 

They both laughed after that exchanged and continued to do so as the light hit green. Phichit reached the bus station by the next street before they know it.

 

“Alas, and to hell I go. See you when I get home, Yuuri! Get me some cream puffs from Otabek, yeah?”

 

Yuuri waved at him with a gentle smile and watched until Phichit turned a corner. Then his hand slowly dropped to his side, his smile dissolving.

 

As he took the bus, Yuuri scrolled through his feed and came across the picture that Viktor Nikiforov had posted a few hours earlier. He looked genuinely happy to be trying out something new, like he always was, and Yuuri could only sigh as he liked the picture and scrolled even more.

 

The man was only four years older than him, and he looked like he had his life in full order-- he was a model, and now he was a full-time travel blogger with sponsors all over the globe. He had a number of close friends who popped up in his home pictures, and honestly? The only thing missing from Viktor’s life was a steady romantic partner.

 

There have been rumours that he was actually seeing someone, this fitness blogger named Mila Babicheva because she seems to be the only girl who would appear in Viktor’s vlogs from time to time but its never been confirmed. Actually when it comes to the topic of relationships, Viktor’s always been pretty dodgy when it comes up in his ‘Q and A’ videos. His responses always comes down to that he’s not looking for anyone for the sake of freedom.

 

If he’s not looking for anything, he has everything basically.

 

The thought made Yuuri sigh again.

 

_‘Some people are so lucky. They know what to do with their lives and have the courage to do it.’_

 

Compared to Viktor, he was nowhere.

 

Well, yeah, he and Phichit had a decent follower base with what they did, but it wasn’t like Yuuri did ice skating full-time. His skillset was good enough to compete, but he lacked the commitment and the guts to actually step up and compete in the big leagues. He always had.

 

He scrolled to another picture of Viktor, this one a selfie with a couple of his fans from the country he just visited. Viktor’s smile was just blinding, and he couldn’t help but look fondly at the man’s face.

He had followed Viktor ever since he was a model-- the man had taken up modelling contracts with Gucci and Ferragamo back when he was just a teenager-- and Yuuri had been ecstatic when Viktor started documenting his trips on YouTube. That only snowballed into something greater, and now Viktor did trips full-time. He was a foodie, and often went to recommended places and critiqued their services.

 

_‘What I wouldn’t do to be as successful and sure of my life like he is…’_

 

The bus screeching to a halt jolted Yuuri out of his musings, and another sigh drew itself out of his lips as he alighted.

 

_‘Augh. Thinking about this is going to get me nowhere. Might as well focus on something else.’_

 

But he knew those thoughts would be stuck in his head. They always were.

 

* * *

_“Wow~ Amazing~!”_

 

Yuuri watched the screen of his phone with rapt attention. Viktor had his phone camera aimed at his face as he ate some sort of Philippine dessert delicacy, and he was doing that thing where his smile looked like a big heart.

 

“What _is_ that thing? Is that… red beans? And pudding?” he muttered to himself. The weird concoction that Viktor was currently eating was boggling Yuuri’s mind, but the man looked like he was absolutely enjoying it, so Yuuri would just take Viktor’s word for it.

 

He watched Viktor give a little tres bien gesture with his hand. _“This one is vkusno! After Adobo, I didn't think I'd be surprised, but this halo-halo takes the cake, definitely!”_

 

Yuuri frowned. The _thing_ was called a _halo-halo,_ apparently, and it was made of shaved ice, milk, and a variety of ingredients. Kinda looked like this Korean dessert Seung-gil had a picture of in his lockscreen at some point. ‘ _What was it called, bingsu?’_ Yuuri thought.

 

He wondered if he could recreate it. Or maybe ask Guang-hong and Leo to do special on their YouTube. _‘But then some of those ingredients look foreign…’_

 

“Katsuki, off your phone,” came a rough voice. Yuuri jumped, and turned around guiltily.

 

Otabek Atlin was looking at him sternly, nodding at his phone. “You know the rules. No phones during shifts.”

 

“S-Sorry. I couldn't help it.”

 

Otabek watched him until he pocketed his phone. “Nikiforov again?”

 

Yuuri nodded and picked up the cleaning rag. It was a lull moment in the coffee shop, so they could chat a little. “Mhmm. He's in the Philippines right now, and he's been churning out videos and pictures all day.”

 

Otabek raised his brow. He didn’t understand why people were so invested in the lives of strangers. But it wasn't his business anyway, so he just nodded before turning back to where he was loading pastries into the display.

 

Yuuri plastered on his customary shy smile as a customer entered the coffee shop. “Good afternoon, welcome to Sweet Inspirations,” he chimed.

 

_‘Another boring day at work.’_

 

Being a very peaceful man, he didn't quite know if he wanted his life to be a bit more interesting, but he was quite sure that he wasn't content with his current life now.

 

He was still searching for that _something_ to spice things up.

 

Unknown to him, that would come soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to [arzenpai](http://www.facebook.com/arzenpai) and [hosarin](http://www.twitter.com/TrashW33b) c:


End file.
